


[Podfic] Dabbles in Drabbles Ch 41, no 37 - Masks Mewsplaced

by dogsat4, lollipop1141



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, This is a podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 14:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7056400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogsat4/pseuds/dogsat4, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lollipop1141/pseuds/lollipop1141
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: When Chloe is hosting a masquerade ball at the Grand Paris Hotel, Marinette decides to do a Chat Noir themed dress. It's not like he would be there to see it, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Dabbles in Drabbles Ch 41, no 37 - Masks Mewsplaced

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dabbles in Drabbles - Ch 41 no 36](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/202396) by lollipop1141. 



  
This is a podfic done for the wonderful lollipop1141 and the series 'Dabbles in Drabbles' originally posted on ff.net

Sorry for the stumbles and slip ups! 

Enjoy!

**Youtube:**

https://youtu.be/3HUC0_CRyCY

 

**Sound Cloud:**

https://soundcloud.com/user-745494572/masks-mewsplaced-miraculous-ladybug-podfic


End file.
